FJV1996 Wiki
Background on FJV1996 FJV1996 was a youtuber who started March 1st 2009 and closed his account in mid 2010. FJV1996 became a ranter and a quick friend of Brawlmaster08 and Gamerdude5200. FJV went through many accounts afer hitting 300 he went up to 500 but then began to fall. Rise and Fall FJV1996 began as a ranter in November of 2009 with a rant on Cartoon Network, Afterwards FJV ranted on other topics such as Starfox, Sonic 4, Sonic Colors, Meleemaster01, ripoffs, and Children to young for youtube. FJV also hosted The Community's first Youtube Awards with cohost a good friend of his MrFlamingoPie. Originally AlxHardy was going to host the second edition but backed out of Production FJV annouced the Youtube Awards would not continue after that. Another key part to FJV's rise to fame and reaching of 300 subscribers was the, "FJV Team" a team of voice Actors thta appeared throughout his rants adding comedy and a second voice to FJV's videos. Peach-StarWoodPatch Amy-margaret46550 Mike-Rant62 Ray-Wave3436 Sonic-DRGRVD23 Falco-Gamerdude5200 FJV went through many accounts closing them due to trolls, personal reasons, and in 1 case being suspended his accounts consisted of FJV1996- Reached over 300 subscribers and mainly made rants, AMVS, and series like, "Trip Down Memory Lane" and, "For Better or Worst" videos giving the audience a chance to showcase there thoughts and FJV would later give his thoughts when votes were counted. Closed in late 2010 96FJV- Continued ranting and making AMV's began making redubs with friends but these did not happen frequently FJV did begin a new series, "Sonic X Wrong Turn" that lasted 3 episodes due to inconsitency amongst the cast. This channel came close to 5000 Subscribers before closing in mid 2011 Sharkfox96- Created in order to get into redubing more many of FJV's friends/fans told him his videos were not as good as they use to be and encouraged him to get back to the basics this channel reached only 60 subscribers before FJV left after troll encounters. 1996FJV- This Channel he used in order to hang low until he was comfortable and felt the trolls were gone FJV continued to make dubs and started his second abridge in which he voiced everyone, "Life of the Average Ghost" this was put on his DailyMotion but was taken down. FJV only reached 37 Subscribers on this channel and this account is still open to this day. TheRealFJV-FJV wanted to get back to ranting and AMV's after a failed attempt in dubbing he made a video titled, "Special Annoucement" and said this was the Birth of a New Era he posted his first rant on Sonic Generations, remade his Fanboys and Fangirls rant, and contined on this path for sometime gaining some more subscribers. However FJV quickly became inactive and after copyright claims suspended his account FJV never went back to that account. 360Sharkzareawesome1- Opened August 16th 2011 FJV's current account in which he makes PMV's (Pony Music Videos is now Brony), rants reaching some popularity, and voice acting demo's and does Voice Over in a few series. Littlest Pet Shop Reviews Still on the account "360Sharkzareawesome1" FJV became a fan of the Hub series, "Littlest Pet Shop" and on April 24th 2013 FJV along with his friends Brawlmaster012 and Aregularguy971 made a analysis on Littlest Pet Shop. Currently this analysis has just under 1,000 views and is 2 parts long. A few weeks later on May 16th FJV uploaded a review on the Season 1 finale Summertime Blues which reached over 5,000 views and began his reviewing of the show. The summer of 2013 FJV reviewed every episode from episode 1 to episode 25 and in 3 reviews was joined by Aregularguy971 and Brawlmaster012. His videos had been posted on Forums and a minor fanbase began to consistently share and support his videos helping him reach 100 subscribers and be on track to reach 200. FJV currently is reviewing Season 2 of Littlest Pet Shop and has a Capture Card he plans to use for stuff with his friends once his reviews come to a end for the summer. ''' '''FJV's most Popular Littlest Pet Shop Reviews 1) Littlest Pet Shop Review- Penny for your Laughs (8,354) 2) Littlest Pet Shop Review- Summertime Blues (5,577) 3) Littlest Pet Shop Review- Blythes Pet Project (3,486) 4) Littlest Pet Shop Review- Blythes Big Adventure (2,825) '5) Littlest Pet Shop Review- Bad Hair Day (2,507) ' 'Besides Reviews FJV also still Voice Acts, makes tributes to pets, mlp, and sports. FJV as mentioned has a capture card and had uploaded 2 Demos testing out the capture card. ' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse